Alive?: rewrite
by Chrisy Whitlock
Summary: What if Esme's son had relived when the doctors promised him dead. And what if he had a twin sister that Esme forgot about her during her transformation. Now it's 2013, they've survived and are looking for their mother. Will they find her? Will they be accepted into her new family? Decades have gone by but will their past come back to haunt them?
1. Chapter 1

What if Esme's son had relived when the doctors promised him dead. And what if he had a twin sister that Esme forgot about her during her transformation. Now it's 2013, they've survived and are looking for their mother. Will they find her? Will they be accepted into her new family? Decades have gone by but will their past come back to haunt them?

I own thing SM owns twilight and the characters, Elizabeth and William are mine thought :P

Chapter 1: William's POV(1934/13 years old)

My sister, Sophia and I are walking down the same road we've used for years to visit our mother. At first Miss. Annie brought my sister and I when we were children but as we've grown she allowed us to go alone. Sophia is with us because she is our closest friend and the only friend that we trust. Elizabeth and I have been at the orphanage our entire lives because our mother died after the doctors promised me dead and Elizabeth wasn't expected to live another day because we had lung infections. So our mother jumped off a cliff and our father, we never heard anything about him just that his name was Charles and our mother's name was Esme. My sister, Sophia and I have been close friends since Sophia moved into the orphanage 10 years ago and became Elizabeth's roommate.

When we arrived at the cemetery there was an odd feeling in the air. It was as if we were being watched. But I ignored it, continuing my way to my mother's tombstone, in front of Elizabeth and Sophia. Liz placed flowers on her seemed down but I knew she's always like this when we come here, she really misses our mom not that I don't but Liz is sensitive. Before our mother died she had a locket made for her, I guess she knew at least one of her children would be a girl, she has that and our mother's locket that to this day remains unopened. Very few people knew my mother before she died, we never did though I wish we did. Liz and I wish she would have met Sophia. I know she would have liked her. Although if my mother had never died, we would have never met Sophia.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I never realized there was a strange but beautiful woman, of what looked like 17 year of age, on the edge of the cemetery. She was pale white, with blood red eyes and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days. She smiled at me but she didn't say anything, she just watched me like she was waiting for me to turn away. And as quickly as I saw her, she was gone.

I turned back to my sister and friend when I noticed that Sophia had given Elizabeth some space. I looked around for her and I saw her leaning by another tomb, I went to see if she was alright but the closer I got to her I noticed she as chalk white like the woman. I shook her but she wasn't responding. She slumped to the ground and wasn't moving. I turned to my sister who was still at our mother's grave just as she screamed. I ran to see the woman with red eyes hurting her , I did't want to hit a woman but my sister is important to me. When I hit her I felt my bones crack. Elizabeth's screams stopped when she bit her. She was becoming as pale as she was, I used what ever strength I had left ine my hand to get her to let Liz go.

My sister was all I had left, I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. She let her go and fall to the ground and came towards me. She grabbed my arm and snapped it like a twig, the pain was excruciating but better me than Liz. She then bit me like she did to my sister, then threw me on the ground and stepped on me before she looked at me with curiosity.

I ignored her gaze and I looked at Liz who looked like she was in more pain than before her screams were worse, then at Sophia who was silent and didn't move an inch.

"You put up quit a fight it's to bad you weren't older boy, I could have used you" She said to me before pain over came me.

what did she mean by that? how could I've been used?

I tried to stay quiet and still in case she decided to come back. I kept hearing Elizabeth's screams, I wanted to help her but I knew if I moved I would lose the little control I had left and I would probably be worse than her. The last this I remember was Liz's screams turning into soft barely audible whimpers then everything went black but the pain was still there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: William POV

….3 Days Later…..

What I experienced was an excruciating indescribable pain. This was like the time I burned my arm when I was 5 but now the pain was all over my body and worse. I could hear my heart beat in my ears, as time ticked on my heart beats were becoming slower. All I could do was count the grueling seconds until I felt my heart give out.

I opened my eyes everything and seems clearer, I saw every bump and scratch on one of the tombs and every detail on the nearby trees, it was dark and raining but I could still see. My throat started to burn and all I could think of was of Sophia and my little sister, Elizabeth, I lost my mom, which I never knew and my so-called father we never knew or met. Elizabeth and Sophia were really all I had left.

I first saw Elizabeth's body lying on the ground lifeless. I didn't see or hear her breath, I also couldn't find a pulse on her. It was scaring the shit out of me, one of my worst fear was coming true.

But then out of no where her eyes opened. Her eyes were like that women, the frightening Blood-red. She turned my sister into one of her kind.

When Elizabeth saw me she screamed like she did when the woman attacked her. I turned around to see if she returned but there was no one behind me. She moved away from me.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" I asked walking towards her slowly.

"Get away from me, don't get near me!" She yelled at me, I was puzzled to why my own sister wouldn't want me.

I glanced at her locket and saw my reflection, my eyes were just like my sister's and I was just as pale.

"Lizzy its ok it's me, I know it doesn't seem like it but it's the truth." I said as I moved to her to show her, her own reflection. She looked at a nearby puddle and gasped at what she saw.

"William what happened to us? And why does my throat burn like fire? It's like I'm thirsty." She said while reaching for her throat.

"We'll get something to drink but first we have to see what we can drink." She nodded and I helped her up, and that's when we heard them. They were footsteps belonging to more than one person, a group of at least 6 or 7 people, men and women. They smell mouth watering but I won't give into the monster that was now part of me. I move my sister closer to the woods, away from the direction of the group of people.

I can tell Liz is struggling so I held her to stop her from doing something I'm sure she will regret.

"Hold your breath Liz, it'll help" she tried but she still struggled. The group of people finally got to the cemetery, they were calling our names, they seemed familiar, I suddenly remembered they were the people who had been with us our whole lives though their names didn't come to mind. They searched around for a bit looking through the rows of tombs. It was then that I remembered about Sophia. She wasn't were I last saw her, her body was gone.

Was she alright? Was she alive? Was she like us? Did the woman take her? Where did she go?

The group searched around for a bit, but they moved on to search else where. One stayed behind though, a woman who appeared to be in her late 30s, she was crying, she had a rosary in her hand. It was Miss. Annie, she raised us at the orphanage as if we were her own flesh and blood.

"Oh heavenly father please bring them back home, they all have bright futures ahead of them, and if you don't please lord keep them safe in your arms and keep them together." she spoke in a soft tone.

She looked in the direction of my mother's tomb an said, "Forgive me dear Esme for breaking sure nothing happens to your children."

When she left to leave she left me wondering 'how did she know my mother?' she never mentioned it to Liz or I.

I must have been to lost in my thoughts because Elizabeth escaped my hold and darted towards Miss. Annie, I tried to stop her but Liz pushed me back, I looked to see what was happening and saw that Liz was literally drinking the life out of Miss. Annie. When Liz noticed what she was doing she jumped back but it was too late, Miss. Annie was already nothing but a corpse.

Liz looked at what she did and horror was clearly written over her face. She dropped Miss. Annie's body and it fell lifeless to the dirt ground. I guess the group of people noticed Annie's absence because they came back. The scene must have been horrific; A blood drenched Elizabeth standing over Miss. Annie's Bloodless body. I moved in front of my sister, holding my breath not to smell the blood. It took the mob another second to realize it was us.

"It was an accident she didn't mean to hurt her.", I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"They're not human!"

"They killed Annie"

"It's can't be them"

"After them!"

I turned to Elizabeth, "get out of here, don't stop i'll distract them as long as possible."

"I'm not leaving" always the stubborn one, I didn't feel like arguing with her so I pushed her into the woods. I watched her run off as the mob got closer.


	3. Chapter 3

I Will go to Elizabeth's POV, but I thought you would want to know what happens with William first.

Chapter 3: William POV

I watched my sister run at a remarkable speed, I mean I knew she was pretty fast but I didn't think that fast.

As the mob neared me I didn't want to hurt them but at the same time I didn't want to run. I ran past them -the opposite direction Liz ran- and got into one of the trees. I wanted to try to reason with them.

"Get down here boy, and face your problem like a man"A man yelled up at me.

"Well you called me a boy so doesn't that mean im not a man?" no matter the situation it was still fun messing with the towns people.

"Why you little runt" with that he tried to climb the tree but was very unsuccessful. "Alright you stay up there you monster and burn with your sins" burn with my sins?

That's when I saw them light a fire and light the tree. I jumped out of it over their heads, I landed on a tombstone but I was surprisingly not hurt instead I think I hurt it because it broke. They thought I was dead or at least injured, at least they surprised expressions said that when I got up perfectly fine.

"I don't under stand why you want to hurt me, I haven't changed who I am; physically but not as a person. and you think was our choice" unfortunately that didn't stop them. So instead of arguing with them any more i just ran, leaving them in the dust, calling after me.

"Watch your self boy!"

Elizabeth POV:

I ran like my brother told me to do, usually I wouldn't listen to him but the crowd of people were causing my throat to burn again. I ran until I found the beginning of the lake, I've seen it before but now I could see the great lake in detail. I could see the sun beginning to rise, making the forest clearer. The leaves were beginning to change color, the water was calm which is a first because these waters are usually rough and for once looking at the colorful sun doesn't hurt my eyes.

I looked into the water and I when I saw myself I realized how bad I looked. I was covered in blood, the worst part is that it wasn't even my own. The blood had dried and looked cracked on my skin, and the monster in me still thought it looked delicious. I feared that if I used this water I would get a cold but when I touched it, it felt like it was room temperature.

After I washed myself, I really looked at myself and I noticed how prettier I appeared. I didn't mean to be vain but it was true. I looked for the scar I had on my wrist from when I fell out of a tree when I was 8. It was gone, at the time I wanted it to disappear but now that its gone, its like a memory is gone.

Come to think of it I don't remember what happened before we came to the cemetery. it's like looking through this murky lake water.

I heard a sound behind me and got defensive for some reason. It turns out it was just William.

"I know we don't along sometimes but I come in peace" he said as he gave the sign of surrender. I laughed at him that is my brother for you.

"how'd it go?"

"well im alive aren't I?"

"true, where's Soph?"

"I don't know, last I saw her was before you were attacked by that thing. then when we woke up she was gone" I looked down my closest friend is gone.

I heard something in the forest, it wasnt a person I could tell because the blood didn't smell as good. It turns out it was just a group of deer who were thirsty. It was a nice seen or at least it was until my brother lost it and went for one of the deer. it was kinda scary seeing him do that but I bet I looked worse when I attacked miss. Annie. when he finished with one he dropped the body to the ground and as if he knew what he was already doing he berried the animal. I stared at him with a confused look.

"why are you burring it?"

"wouldn't you want to be berried?"

"yes but it's and animal"

"so was your fish"

"Goldy was like family" he laughed at me

"still we don't want people seeing a random dead deer"

"point taken"I looked at him something changed, it was his eyes. they weren't as red anymore more like a orangey color. he noticed I was staring.

"what?"

"your eyes they aren't the same"

"what do you mean"

"they're more like an orange now not the red anymore." he looked in the water and realized I was right.

"why are your eyes like that?"

"maybe because I ate an animal and you umm didn't"

"maybe, where are going to live we can't go back to the orphanage"

"well of course we're going to have to leave Ashland"

"and go where we've never left this place"

"I think we can take care of our selves"

"alright, when?"

"we have to get some of our belongings"

"but that means being around people"

"yes but the kids go to school and now because of certain events no one will be home."

"because of me" I knew he was trying to avoid saying I killed miss. Annie but lets face it, it happened.

"yeah, so the plan is we sneak in get a few things and I mean a few Liz. and we leave no one will know."

"ok, what about money?"

"we can work some where but for what we need now we'll use what in the cookie jar"

"but that's for emergencies only"

"us leaving and being on our own isn't an emergency?" I stuck my tongue out.I hated it when he was right.

~.~.~.~.~At orphange~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

We sneaked in, the house was empty like it should have been. we ran to our rooms grabbed what ever we could fit in a back that we could carry where no one would suspect we were traveling minors. Mine was filled with my journals, and outfit or two and an album I had of our life here.

I met my brother downstairs and he had some of the money from the cookie jar. No one else who lived here knew about that money besides my brother, Sophia and I because we always tried to sneak a snack before supper. we left the house and went to the cemetery for the last time.

I wanted to say good-bye to our beloved mother, it was hard and William had a hard time leaving too.

"Lizzy we have to go."It hurt to leave and how could he be so calm. He was always calm and gentle with everything and everyone, and I was proud to call him my big brother even if he was only older by a minute.

"i know"

We ran and by the time I knew it we were at the Canadian border. It was the mid-day and we luckily made it though. And we were going to travel the world to look for more of our kind but hopefully not any like Anthony.

After a while I thought about it and came to a conclusion. VAMPIRES. The thought wouldn't leave my head. That's until William asked.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just wondering what we are."

"Any conclusions?"

"Only one but it sounds weird."

"Let's hear it"

"Vampires"

"Excuse me?"

"That's what I think, vampires."

"Your right that was weird but it sound like what this might be." he said gesturing towered himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Narrators POV

Note: 1938(18 real, 13 looks)

2013

Elizabeth's POV:

The year is 2013, my brother and I have found out that our suspicions about being a vampire were right. we've run into more of our kind, luckily they weren't that woman who changed us and we didn't stay because my brother and I have chosen a 'vegetarian' life style. i have discovered I have a gift, I've been told I have observed other people's gift and use it, to simplify it I'm a sponge. My brother can change his appearances to any way he may please, that includes being human again and if he tries hard enough an animal/ creature. it's still a work in progress though.

I've honestly never thought I'd be here again. In Ashland, the place that changed my fate forever. we've haven't visited since our transformation its to hard to be here, the memories or our friends death, the place where our mother was laid to rest, where the towns people wanted to kill my brother and I, and the place where I killed my second mother.

I am here with my brother to return something to my mother that i should have given back awhile ago. Her locket, that remains unopened to this day. i sat by our graves, my mother's, William's, and mine(A/N Sophia's is there just not placed with the Platt's). Our date of death was documented as the date of our transformation I guess the town people wanted an easy way to explain our disappearance. I place the locket on my mother's tombstone and I felt William's hand on my shoulder, I'm not a big religious person like my brother but I said a prayer for my mom. When I finished, I didn't know what to say which is odd because there is always something on my mind.

"you ever think about her? like if you were in her shoes, Liz?"my brother broke the silence that filled the air.

"yeah, I don't think i would have had the strength to leave like that. I wonder what it would have been like to live in that house with him, had she stayed"

"me too, I've wondered if we stayed if I would be like him"

"could couldn't be a monster, William even if you tried there's not an evil bone in your body"my brother's to much of a saint for that.

the wind had picked up around us and that's when I smelt the scent.

William POV:

'Wow I can't believe we are here again it seems surreal' I thought to myself. I don't like to think about the what happened here because it makes me think about what I could have done to prevent the events, Liz has told me thousands upon thousands of times there was nothing i could have done, but it still make me think. the death's and the future of my sister and I the the effects of what happened, ones that can never be changed back. She put the locket on our mother's tombstone and I could tell she was having a hard time letting it go; she's had it so longs it's a part of her now. We've searched for answers about ourselves since the last we've been here. Even though I've never met her my mother, she is one of the strongest people I know.

my sister was quite no matter what, it's never a good sign.

"you ever think about her? like if you were in her shoes, liz?"

"yeah, I don't think I would have had the strength to leave like that. I wonder what it would have been like to live in that house with him, had she stayed"

"me too, I've wondered if we stayed if I would be like him"it's true, if my mother had stayed and remained human, I wonder if I would have treated my wife like that.

"you couldn't be a monster, William even if you tried there's not an evil bone in your body."

"then what am I now?"she stayed silent, we've been here before she doesn't see this life in that way, she's too optimistic.

That's when I smelt it, the smell of anther vampire, two to be more exact. I guess Lizzy smelt it to because she stood up and stood by me. And that when I saw them the beautiful couple I guess they were married on the count of their hands linked together and they both had rings on their left hand with the same strange symbol. I'm more than sure they heard us because they seemed bewildered by what they heard.

They didn't look harmful but after that day I'm not one to take chances. I move in front of my sister before I associate with the pair of vampires.

"I'm William and this is my sister Elizabeth, I apologize if we are on your territory, we hadn't realized it had been claimed"

"Rest assures we do not claim the territory, my wife and I as just passing by. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."


End file.
